


It's Okay, I Got Ya.

by deanjohnsmith



Series: Destiel ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanjohnsmith/pseuds/deanjohnsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got Castiel. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, I Got Ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoopyness, because I can apparently write fluff fics. Also the ending sucks but fuck it, the fandom needs this. Warning, spoilers for 7x02.
> 
> I wrote this - and that summary - back in October 2011, after the whole shit with Leviathan Cas went down. At that point, I didn't have an account here, so I didn't think to post it until just recently. A couple of edits have been made to make everything flow better, but it's essentially the same story I posted over on LJ.

The wet slap of skin hitting hardwood nearly makes Dean jump.

He'd been sitting at Bobby's kitchen table, staring blankly at the laptop screen that was supposed to be telling him of their latest case. He hadn't been paying attention to any of the words, not really, his eyes just vaguely ghosting over the blurred text before him. 

The noise makes him turn sharply in his seat, hand already reaching for the gun tucked into the back of his jeans. Though when he sees what caused the noise, when he sees the prone figure curled up naked on Bobby's floor, shivering as water drips from his body, his heart leaps up into his throat.

"...Cas?"

Dean's quick to rush to his side, a hand reaching out to lightly touch Castiel's shoulder. There's no movement, not at first, but then Castiel flinches and Dean's pretty sure that his heart has all but stopped. He watches, gaze unfaltering, as Castiel's eyes flicker open, his usually intense blue hues looking dull and muted. They take a moment to focus, before meeting Dean's.

"Cas?" Dean asks tentatively. "...That you in there?"

Castiel slowly tries to sit up, but a grimace of pain flickers across his features and he falters, looking like he's about to slump back down again. In a moment of panic, Dean's arms wrap protectively around Castiel, holding him close to his body. 

"It's okay, I got ya..."

Castiel seems to relax at Dean's words but he's still shivering violently, his hair stuck flat to his forehead where his skin is still soaking wet. His face nuzzles into Dean's chest, almost as though of its own accord, as though he's seeking warmth, and Dean knows he needs to do something before Castiel catches hypothermia; although he has no idea whether angels can actually do that or not.

"I'll be right back, okay? I gotta get somethin' to keep you warm." 

He carefully lowers Castiel back onto the floor and hastily gets to his feet, practically sprinting upstairs in an effort to find something he can wrap around Castiel, even if he is reluctant to leave him alone, at first. He stops in the doorway to the room he's been sleeping in - or, at least attempting to sleep in - and his gaze falls on the familiar coat folded up at the end of the bed. He grabs it without a second thought and rushes back downstairs.

There's a brief moment of panic as he thinks this might all just be in his head, that grief is playing tricks on him. But Castiel is exactly where Dean left him and the hunter wastes no time helping the angel get his arms into the coat. It almost looks too big for him, Castiel's lack of clothes not giving him the extra padding that he usually has when he's wearing it.

"Figured you'd want that back at some point...I kept it, y'know, just in case."

"...Thank you," comes the quiet answer and Dean's pretty sure he can see a hint of a smile playing at the corner of Castiel's lips. He can't stop himself from returning the smile faintly, and it feels like he hasn't done so in years.

"Yeah, well...I ain't lettin' you go that easy."

"Dean...I..."

"I know, Cas. Sleep, okay? You gotta rest. We'll talk later."

Castiel nods and his eyes slide shut, his body giving in to the exhaustion that had been plaguing it.. Dean just watches him, not daring to tear his eyes away for even a second in case he'd been right, and it had all been one big hallucination his brain had cooked up just to screw with him.

He can't risk losing Castiel again, not this time.

\- - - - - - - -

When Bobby finds them hours later, they're both sleeping, Dean's arms wrapped tightly around Castiel's body, holding him close. He shakes his head fondly, murmuring something that sounds vaguely like 'idgits' as he leaves them to be alone.


End file.
